Unexpected
by Chauncesjourney
Summary: NOT FOR KIDS! Sky decides to give Bridge a very special day. WARNING! LOTS OF SEX! If you don't like Guy on Guy sexiness then please don't read. You have been warned. I don't own PRSPD or Bridge/Sky just their sexiness. XD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so like this is going to be a two-chapter story. Don't forget to leave a comment.

~Chauncesjourney~

Unexpected

Chapter 1: Plans

It was just about six o'clock in the morning, and Sky knew that if he was going to surprise Bridge that he would have to get up early. Sky had the hole day and night planned; it wasn't because it was an anniversary, birthday, or anything. Sky figured that he was just going to surprise Bridge with a little something extra.

Sky jumped out of his bed, and walked to the bathroom, jumping into the shower. Once he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into the bedroom. He dropped the towel and pulled on a pair of sweats and a hoodie, threw his shoes on and was out the door. Just before he walked out he glanced over at his boyfriend, Bridge was still fast asleep. Feeling his heart warm up just a bit, Sky knew he had to get out, and was soon on his way.

Once he was out of the Academy, he was headed over to Bridge's favorite restaurants, and checked on the reservation. He had this day planned for months, and he was bound determined that everything was going to go perfectly. Once everything there was done, Sky ran over to the candy store, and picked up a box full of chocolates. Sky knew that Bridge LOVED chocolate.

Bridge walked out of the store, bag in hand and was now headed back to Bridge, it was eight and Sky knew that Bridge would be waking up soon, but he had just one more stop to make before he went back home.

***

Once, Sky got back to the bedroom, he walked over to his boyfriend's bed, watching him sleep. Then he thought of the best way ever to wake his sleeping boyfriend up. He bent down and took off his shoes, then very carefully, got into bed with the green ranger, making sure not to wake him just yet. Sky pulled the covers over them both and put Bridge's arms around himself. Once nice and situated, he thought he might doze off, just until Bridge woke up, a nice little surprise for the morning. Sky thought to himself. Then he was off to sleep.

It wasn't long before, Bridge woke up, and when he did he looked at the blue ranger snuggling close up to his own body. All that the green ranger could do was pull the sleeping boy into his arms and kiss him gently on the lips. Soon Sky opened his eyes. Smiling that cute smile that just melted Bridge's heart. "Well this is a pleasant surprise." Bridge said, kissing Sky again, and squeezing him a little.

Sky looked up into Bridge's eyes, and was pleased with himself, Mission 1: Complete. He thought to himself. "Well, I was hoping that you wouldn't mind if I jumped in with you." Sky said, nuzzling his way into Bridges neck.

"Well, you know, I always like waking up with you, but I think I need to get ready, Kr-" Bridge started to say before Sky interrupted him with a kiss. Sky had already talked with the top dog and got the ok to take the day off. Bridge was completely unaware of this, and Sky thought that it'd be a good time to tell him.

Sky broke the kiss, saying, "I already got all clearances, and I have a few surprises for you today. So, lets get ready." Sky said, kissing Bridge on the lips and then pulled the covers off both of them, and hopped up out of the bed. Sky was already used to the cool air, but Bridge wanted to go back underneath the covers, but Sky had other plans. Sky leaned down and grabbed both of his boyfriend's arms and pulled him up out of bed, and pulling the green ranger into his arms.

"Hmm, someone's in a good mood this morning," Bridge said, "and we have the day to ourselves. It's not my birthday, and it's not yours. What's the occasion?" He asked, giving Sky a questioning look.

"Well, I thought that I might surprise you, just because I love you so much." Sky said, leaning down and kissing Bridge once again. "Now, I think it's time we jump over to the shower." Sky took Bridges hand and guided him over to the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, so like don't hate me if I miss lead you in this one, I hope you guy's will like the ending, this is the first time I EVER posted a sex scene on here. I hope you guy's like, and please don't hate me for the unexpected rating change.

Peace *Does peace sign*

~Chauncesjourney~

Unexpected

Chapter 2: Hot and Heavy

Bridge followed Sky only to the door then pulled Sky in for a close hug, kissing the blue ranger ever so gently. Licking Sky's lips, asking for entrance, Sky opened up his mouth just a sliver and Bridge swooped in and kissed him passionately. Sky was in pure ecstasy, his mind swimming with all sorts of emotions, because Sky was pushing all the right buttons. Then Bridge reached down and put his hand on Sky's groin, feeling his boyfriend up, running a finger along his length, till be felt a small wet spot. That's when he knew he was ready.

Bridge broke away from the kiss first. "Ok, now I have to get in the shower then I'll get ready." With that Bridge kissed Sky one last time and jumped in the bathroom and locked the door. He knew that Sky was going to protest, but Bridge had to have some fun. After all, he knew that Sky had something planned, since Z told him about something big happening tonight. With that he jumped into the shower, grabbed the soap and took care of his own hard on.

***

Once out of the shower, Bridge walked over to his bed where there was a nice lovely surprise. There were his clothes all laid out for him with a box of chocolates and a note on top of it all. Bridge leaned down and picked up the note, and read it.

_Even though you wouldn't let me in with you this morning, I thought that I would still be nice and give you these chocolates and clothes. Today I wanted to show you how much I love you. Which means that now you are probably wondering where I am, right?_

Bridge turned the piece of paper over and there was nothing else, _odd,_ he thought to himself. He picked up the box of chocolates and opened it up. There in the box was another note. He picked up a chocolate and read the note.

_Now, if I know you like I do, then it didn't take you very long to open up the box. I hope you like them; I know that they're your favorite. Which brings us to the next question, where on earth could I be?_

Bridge laughed at this. _A little game all because I gave him a hard on this morning? _He thought to himself. Bridge went and put on the clothes that were laid out for him. Then, just as he got one foot out the door. "SO!" Said a loud voice, which scared Bridge and made him jump back. "How did you like the gifts and notes?" He asked, walking in and putting an arm around Bridge. Bridge knew from the loud 'so' that it was Sky.

Still trying to catch his breath, looking the now laughing Sky, "Well, they were nice but you didn't have to be such an ass, just because I gave you blue balls." Bridge said, playfully punching Sky in the shoulder. Sky went and wrapped his arms around Bridge, rubbing his back, which was meant as to say he was sorry for scarring Bridge.

"You got to admit that was pretty good though." Sky said, pulling Bridge's arm, to follow him.

"Where are on earth are we going?" Bridge asked, following close behind Sky.

"Well, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise then would it?"

"No, but what if there's an emergency?"

"Like I said earlier, I got the OK from Doggie, he was happy that we get some time together." Sky said, letting go of Bridges hand and wrapping his arm around Bridges waist instead. Bridge did the same to Sky. "Besides, I think that you'll like what I have planned for you this evening." Sky whispered into Bridges ear.

Bridge was trying to think of what Sky could possibly have in store for him, he was what he would call a random romantic. Finally they reached the restaurant that Sky had visited earlier in the morning. "This is where we're eating?" Bridge asked, a little taken back, this was a very nice and expansive restaurant.

"Yup, this is the first part of the evening, what do you think?" Sky asked, opening the door for Sky.

"You didn't have to go through all of this just for me." Bridge said, walking into the restaurant.

"No, I didn't. I just wanted to, we never get to do anything special like this."

"But this must cost a fortune."

"Eh, I think you're cute enough for the cost."

"Awe, you're so cute, you know that?"

"You are too."

The waiter just looked at the couple waiting for them to realize that he was there. "Name please?" He asked, looking slightly hurried.

"Oh, Tate."

"Right this way." Said the waiter, escorting Sky and Bridge to their table. "I'll be back shortly." Said the waiter running off.

"Um… he didn't even ask for our drink orders or anything." Bridge commented, looking a bit frustrated.

"I already ordered for us, I know exactly what you wanted." Sky said, looking into Bridges eyes, then leaned in for a kiss.

***

"Oh no you don't" Bridge laughed, pulling Sky back into his arms. They were lying on the floor in between their own beds. Bridge made a small bed out of all of the blankets and pillows that hey had. "Where do you think you're going?" Bridge asked, locking his legs around Sky's waist and rubbing his hands on Sky's chest. Tweaking his left nipple a little. A gasp left Sky's mouth.

"I guess I'm going no where." Sky said, leaning into the pleasure that Bridge was giving, Bridge was now kissing and licking Sky's neck and cheek, now running his hand under Sky's shirt, letting his hands roam. Sky meanwhile, was helpless.

"I guess I owe you for this morning don't I?" Bridge asked, letting go of his grip on Sky's waist and turned him around so that Sky was now facing him, and pulled his shirt off over his head. Then Sky pulled Bridges shirt off as well. Hands now free to roam where they pleased, and Bridge's legs locked back to where they were.

"You bet your sweet ass you do." Sky said in between kisses, he was really getting into it now, starting to grind into Bridge.

"Easy killer, we have all night." Bridge whispered, kissing his way across Sky's face and jaw. Slowly making his way down Sky's neck and soon to his chest. Moving his hands across Sky's muscular chest and abs. He loved the way that Sky looked with sweat glistening on his chest. Showing every muscle grove, making Bridge want to lick it off him, which he planned on doing?

Sky placed his hands on Bridge's head, as Bridge licked his way over to each nipple, biting and flicking his tongue over, making Sky moan with pleasure. Bridge, moved down Sky's chest, making sure to lick everywhere, not missing an inch. He made sure to go a little slower on Sky's abs. Taking off his pants, along with Sky's was a bit of trouble, but he got them off nonetheless.

All that stood in the way of his prize was Sky's underwear, he could see the wet mark, and lowered his head down to it and licked and sucked at the stain. He ran his tongue along Sky's length, causing more gasps of pleasure. Once Bridge got bored with that he pulled Sky's cock out of his underwear half way, so that the band was around half of his cock, leaving just the head to show.

Bridge loved the fact that Sky was uncut, and that he was one to leak pre-cum like a leaky hose. He likes to lick up all of it, which was his favorite part. Bridge; put his lips around the head, making slurping sounds as he was licking away the pre-cum. He had to use his hands and lift up his cock gently to lick up the pre-cum that was on Sky's abs, were his cock had been.

Sky couldn't believe that feelings that he was having when his boyfriend did this. Soon Bridge was kissing and licking his way back up, until he met with Sky's lips. Now it was Sky's turn to have some fun. He flipped Bridge onto his back and started to lick his way down the smaller mans body. Bridge wasn't as muscular as Sky was but he was lean with a little muscle definition. Sky licked and sucked on each of Bridge's nipples, moving his way down to his treasure trail. Bridge didn't have any hair on his body like Sky, except for a little treasure trail that led Sky down to his prize.

Sky pulled down the rest of his underwear and also pulled down Bridge's as well. Sky wrapped his hand around Bridge's cock, holding it in his hand, squeezing gently and sliding his thumb over Bridge's slit, smearing his pre-cum and causing him to buck a little. Sky bent his head down and stuck his tongue out and gently grazed Sky's slit, causing waves of pleasure to flow through Bridge. The he took his tongue and circled the head of Bridge's cock, finally putting his lips around the head, and sucking like there was no tomorrow.

Even though Sky couldn't deep throat Bridge, he left that up to Bridge to do. He could still give a wicked blow job. Focusing mainly, on the head kissing and licking his way up and down, the length of his cock. Then Sky went for his main goal, he lifted Bridge's waist up and put Bridge's legs over his head so he had perfect access to Bridge's ass. At first he blew into his ass crack, causing Bridge to shiver. Then he licked up and down his crack, occasionally hitting his sweet spot, hearing small gasps when he did so.

He took this as an ok to move farther. Sky slowly started to lick more fiercely at his hole, probing every now and then. Once Sky thought that he was lubed up enough, he licked his index finger and stuck it in him, palm upward, feeling for that special button. Then he heard Bridge gasp. _Bingo. _He thought to himself. Sky was in complete control over Bridge. While he was milking Bridge's prostate, he began to lick his balls. First slow and then he got more into it. He loved his balls more than anything; he then opened his lips and took each nut in, sucking and pulling with his lips. Then he took the whole sac in and swallowed hard, he could feel Bridge's ass clench around his finger, then eased up.

Sky took this time and slipped another finger inside, playing with his prostate. Bridge couldn't take much more of this and Sky knew it. Sky took his balls again in his mouth and sucked harder and faster, stroking Bridge's now soaked in pre-cum cock, faster, and finger fucking him. Bridge was in pure ecstasy and was about to cum. Sky then moved his legs and flopped over so that they were 69ing each other. Bridge was now deep throating Sky. This was all too much for the both of them. Soon Bridge blew his load all in between them. Sky could feel Bridge's ass clench around his fingers and balls tighten in his mouth, this was all too much for Sky, and soon he blew his load, squirt after squirt into Bridge's awaiting mouth. Bridge tried his best to get every last drop.

Once they were able to move from their sexual high, Bridge got up and crawled up to Sky and snuggled up in his open arms, kissing Sky lovingly. Sky could taste himself in that kiss. "I love you Bridge." Sky said, kissing his forehead. Bridge laid his head down on Sky's chest, listening to his breathing and the soothing of his heart beat.

"I love you too Sky." Bridge said, and they both silently fell asleep.

A/N 2: Ok so like review now, and tell me what you guy's think. Remember this is my first time posting anything smutty, so be honest. If you like this and if I get some good reviews, then I'll do more of these.

3 ~Chauncesjourney~


End file.
